Michelangelo's Endeavor
by MichelangeloHamato4
Summary: This is a True story about what happened to me on May 19,2016. On May 19,2016 I found out that I was diagnosed with stage one breast cancer. When I first got the news, I was upset. I decided to tell my story using Michelangelo as me with plastron cancer and Donnie as the doctor. Disclaimer: I don not own TMNT
1. Mikey's Check up

This is a _**true**_ story about me on May 19,2016 when I first found out that I was diagnosed with breast cancer. When I first heard the discouraging news, I was very upset. When I found out it was treatable, I was glad to hear it. In this story, I will be putting Michelangelo in my place and Donatello in the doctor"s place.

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT.

One day during a full examination, Donnie felt a lump on the upper left side of Mikey's plastron. "Mikey I am noticing a lump on the upper left side of your plastron and so I need to do a biopsy on you." Michelangelo looked puzzled and confused. " A bi what?" Donatello Repeated, " A biopsy. that means you lay down on this cot and let me take a small sample of your plastron and then I test that sample." Michelangelo looked worried. "Will this hurt D?" Donatello looked at Michelangelo and said, "No Mikey. You will not feel a thing. Come lay down and I will be done before you know it." Michelangelo nervously walked over to where Donnie was pointing and laid down. Before Donnie started, Leonardo said to Michelangelo, "Don't worry Mikey Donnie knows what he is doing." That made Michelangelo feel a little better. With that Donnie gave Mikey some medication to numb the right side of his plastron. Then after that Donnie took a small piece of Mikey's plastron so that he could do the biopsy. Donnie then put a band-aid where the small piece of plastron was taken. "Ok Mikey I have the sample now I need to do the biopsy so you are free to leave and I will let you know when I have the results." Mikey Got up and left the lab.

Donnie worked hard with sample only to discover that his younger brother had plastron cancer. Donnie walked out of the lab to tell everyone the sad news. "well Mikey I have good news and bad news for you." Mikey looked at Donnie. "what is the bad news D?" Donnie put his hand on Mikey's shoulder. "The bad news is that you have plastron cancer." Leonardo looked up. "what is the good news?" Donnie Answered. "The good news is that it is treatable and it is only stage 1." Donnie looked at Mikey "I can do surgery and remove your plastron and I can make you a new one." Mikey Looked down at his plastron and then looked at Donnie. "Can we try and save my plastron?" Donnie answered kindly. "we can but there is a 3% chance that it can come back if we save your old plastron." Mikey looked down at his plastron then looked at Donnie. "Then just get rid of the old plastron and put a new one on D." Donnie looked at Mikey and said to Mikey. "Smart choice Mikey. Smart choice. We will commence surgery on July 8th of this year."


	2. Mikey's Surgery

Chapter 2

Michelangelo was very nervous while waiting for his surgery. On July 7th Donnie came by Mikey's room and knocked. When hearing the knock Mikey said, "come in." Donnie walked in and said" Mikey I need you to use this anti bacterial soap when you shower tonight and tomorrow morning. I need you to be clean so I can do the surgery." Mikey took the anti bacterial soap and said, "Ok D." seeing that Mikey was troubled, Donnie stepped up and said, "It will be ok Mikey. Just follow my instructions and everything will be fine." Michelangelo was still nervous. "what if something goes wrong?" Donnie could tell that Mikey was worried. "Nothing will go wrong Mikey I promise. now go into the shower and do not forget to use the anti bacterial soap." Michelangelo did as he was told. After Michelangelo got out of the shower, he went to bed.

The next morning Michelangelo got up and followed Donnie's instructions and showered again and used the anti bacterial soap. When he got out of the shower, he decided to go get some breakfast. Donnie was right in the kitchen and said, "No Mikey you can't eat anything until after the surgery." Michelangelo was not happy. "Not even a slice of pizza?" Donnie shook his head. "Not even a slice of pizza. Please go to my lab and I will be there. Did you wash with the anti bacterial soap?" Michelangelo went to the lab but before he did he replied, "Yes D I did." Donatello smiled, "good."

Donatello and Mikey went to the lab together. Raphael and Leonardo saw both Donnie and Mikey walk into the lab. Before the surgery, Leonardo and Raphael said together, "good luck Mikey." Donatello washed his hands to get ready for the surgery. Then Donatello pointed to a cot and told Mikey, "lay down and relax Mikey. I need to get some other things ready." Mikey gulped, "Ok D." After Mikey laid down on a cot, Donatello got everything ready including the anesthesia to put Mikey to sleep. "Now Mikey before I put you to sleep, do you want me to try and save your plastron? If I do, there is a 3% chance that the cancer can come back." Mikey shook his head. "No D. Just take it off and make me a new one. Donnie smiled, "Ok Mikey. You are making a good choice." When Mikey had the IV hooked up to him, Donnie gave him the anesthesia.


End file.
